Do you wanna?
by beaniebagtothemax
Summary: Team Austin's normal day with a bit more prancing and singing into it. One-shot. Enjoy!


**_(3rd person P.O.V.)_**

Trish dead panned, "It's Summer."

"COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY!",Dez dramatically sang. Austin sat on the counter, bugging Ally.

_Not this again._ Ally thought.

"It's a hundred degrees you doofs."Trish said, sitting on the couch, pulling out a magazine. Ally left the cash register, sitting opposite of Trish.

Dez pranced around in the middle of the store, along with Austin doing the same. They didn't care.

"DA DA , DA DOO, AH, BAH, BAH, BAH, BAH, BAH, BOO",Dez sang, putting his voice to full volume. Trish ignored their stupidity, flipping to the next page.

It was somewhat entertaining to Ally what comes out of them. As bad as it sounds, Ally likes how she can just laugh at the situation at hand, Austin being goofy ,Dez being Dez, and Trish putting them in check. It's what makes team Austin, team Austin.

Austin fanned himself dramatically, leaning on the counter, singing," THE HOT AND THE COLD ARE BOTH SO INTENSE,"

Dez,off tune sang, " PUT THEM TOGETHER,IT JUST MAKES SENSE.",as he pulled out a chunk of ice from his striped pants. Chucking it outside, as he accidentally hits a person walking by. Austin nervously sings, sitting up straight as he notices the strangers features." RATDADAT DADADADOOO."

The beefy man, probably taller than Austin and Dez combined, shoots them a death glare, not knowing which one chucked it at him. Austin waved nervously , as Dez apologized. Trish saw what happened from the corner of her eye and laughed. Ally couldn't help but chuckle too.

Where'd the ice come from?

The man kept walking,and Austin was a bit more relaxed. Dez shrugged, closing his eyes and hugged himself, swaying back and forth. He belched,"WINTER'S A GOOD TIME TO STAY IN AND CUDDLE."

Dez kneeled right next to Trish, as he belched out," PUT ME IN SUMMER AND I'LL BE A-"

Trish cut him off, looking him in the eye obviously irritated. But Dez seemed to think she was going to finish the song. She clenched her fist tight, counting to ten in her head." Trish...",Ally warned.

Trish calmly loosened her fist. She faked a smile, yet cheerfully sang," Put you in summer and you'll be a-"

"HAPPY SNOW MAN!" Austin sung, cupping his hands around his mouth for a better sound effect. Singing before Trish murders Dez. It echoed through the store. The goofy smiles never left their faces from the beginning.

"You know it!"Dez said, getting up from his position as he started to dance next to the counter.

Austin snapped, sitting up, and getting off the counter, saying eagerly,"I got it!"

Dez stopped, putting his hands on his shoulders, saying sadly," Sorry for your lost buddy."

Confused, Austin slapped away his hands saying," What? No!" Ally walked to the outer side of the counters perimeter, opposite of Austin, leaning against the counter. Trish went upstairs to the practice room.

"Than what?", Ally asked.

Austin turned his head to face Ally, shrugging as he smiled deviously, singing," HAKUNA MATATA",

Trish came back out with a bottle of water, still looking at the magazine she asked," Are they done yet?"

"WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRAZE", Dez chimed, looking at Trish with an expression saying -_ Really?_ - she rolled her eyes, sitting on the lower stair case.

Dez continued, sitting on the piano bench," HAKUNA MATATA,"with that, Austin swung himself to the chairs ,putting in more definition to the lyrics," AIN'T NO PASSING CRAZE"

Ally couldn't help but snap to the beat to one of her childhood songs.

The two goofy teens sang together, but not harmonizing, sang off pitch," IT MEANS NO WORRIES"

Trish put an expression on her face like she was in pain thinking- _stop singing_ -

"FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS"

Ally laughed as she chimed in with the guys," IT'S OUR PROBLEM FREE-PHILOSOPHY"

"HAKUNA MATATA. yeah, yeah, yeah. Are we done now?" Trish said, getting up as she looks at her phone. " Because we gotta leave. Mr. Blondie over there's got an appointment with Mr. Boss."

Austin groaned. As much as he loves his career, sitting in a room being lectured for the next 4 hours about his music, appointment, money, concerts, sucks. He got up and left the store with Trish, trudging.

A customer rolled in immediately after, being the first of many in the afternoon. Ally sighed, forcing herself to work.

The store was packed, and everything died down. Ally, Austin, and Trish were busy, forgetting Dez has no job.

Dez left the store, singing to himself," I never see you anymore. come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies. But now where not. I wish you would tell me why."

Dez finally understood what those lyrics to the song meant. Seemed to fit perfectly to his situation. He darkly chuckled.

" Do you wanna build a snow man?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I wanted to make this one-shot to have them sing Frozen and Lion king! That and because the song _do you wanna build a snowman?_ reminded me of Dez. Like, I understand he's part of Team Austin, but there's this feeling like (to me) Dez is on his own at times...a lot of times. While Austin and Ally is making it big in their dream job, Trish is there to manage them, doing what she does best . Than there's Dez. At least he's there to support, but I'm hoping in the future Dez becomes big with his producing.

ANY WAYS, I hope you enjoyed reading this short one-shot. It's not the typical romance story, but I still hope you liked it. Review what you thought about it.

_THANKS!, plus I own nothing you see familiar._

_~Beaniebagtothemax_


End file.
